samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Oaths
The Oaths (Chigiru! 契る!) is the twenty-fourth episode of Samurai 7. Summary Katsushiro meets with the village elder and some of the villagers. He tells them that the capital will come after them again and again, until they are defeated. With that, they prepare their defenses. Meanwhile, Ukyo sits in the capital and receives word from Tessai that the men they sent to Kanna have all been killed and burned beyond recognition. With this information, Ukyo can now attack the village with a reason. Elsewhere, Kambei and the others are flying low on the platform the Guardians lent them. Suddenly, Kikuchiyo tells Heihachi to stop. Kikuchiyo runs out and starts to eat some "smelly" food. Kyuzo smells the burnt remains of something, and the gang rushes over to discover the two Nobuseri's remnants from when Ukyo killed them with the cannon. Just when they are about to leave, Kikuchiyo stumbles upon a small devise that they can use to fly to their destination faster. Back at Kanna, Katsushiro prays by Gorobei's grave at dusk. He thanks him for leading him to Kanna. Three villagers, including Okara and Kirara's grandmother, overhear. They talk to him, and discover that he left the others. After Katsushiro walks away, Kirara's grandmother comments that she thought Kirara left to be with him. Okara snickers and says that the reason is right, but the samurai is wrong. Night has fallen, and Heihachi is busy fixing the ship for flight. Kambei and the others sit by a fire and devise a strategy. They decide to attack the capital head on as soon as they get the ship ready. Shichiroji asks Kambei if he has a plan, and Kambei replies that he does not. Soon later, Komachi starts to cry saying that she doesn't want Kikuchiyo to die. Kikuchiyo hands her his scroll and tells her that he'll return for it. She then asks him if he will be her husband when she grows up. Later, Kambei tells Rikichi that they will leave as soon as the ship is ready. He gives Rikichi the task of safely bringing the women back to the village. At Kanna, Katushiro and the villagers prepare for the upcoming battle! Komachi awakens onboard the flying platform. She soon realizes that all the samurai are gone. She asks Kirara why she didn't let her say goodbye to Kikuchiyo. Kirara replies that this is war, and that they have to be strong. Later that night, at Kanna, Katsushiro hears a noise, and soon the capital itself is seen heading toward the village. Katsushiro draws his sword and soon manages to reflect the cannon fire. Inside the capital, Ukyo is informed that only a true samurai can deflect it. Tessai also comments that during the war, samurai were the only ones who could take down an airship of this magnitude. Ukyo soon deploys his new Nobuseri, who are mindless and only do what Ukyo tells them to. Tessai tells Ukyo that there is no need to use that many Nobuseri, but he ignores him. The villagers manage to take out a couple of the bandits, but they are soon ambushed, and many are injured. Katsushiro takes up his sword and single handily kills three Nobuseri. Suddenly, Ukyo is informed that a battle ship is heading toward them at a rapid speed. Kambei and the other samurai have arrived...! Category:Episodes